Sleepover
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: El and and Max are having their first sleepover of just them. Will thease two girls gossip about their boyfriends while eating pizza and making prank phone calls As well as othrr normle teenage stuff that happens at sleepovers? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's Stranger Things anyway. This is requested by **brucewaynefan**

* * *

El and Max are having their first sleepover. El who now sleeps naked thinks Max dose too. So she soon strips off all her cloths as Max watches her. Max was getting little turned on seeing this and decides to strip as well. El smiled seeing Max strip and for some reason was enjoying it. The girls now naked looked at each other.

Something inside the girls made them explore each other's bodies. El's hand was feeling and commenting on how Max has slightly larger boobs then herself. Max was loving the feeling of El's hand on her breast as she felt her breasts too. Soon Max's hand was moving towards El's pussy. Max's hand commented on for El having bushier hair on her pussy as she rubbed it.

El looked down to see Max had hardly any hair by her pussy that was now dripping wet. Seeing this causes El's pussy to get wet. Soon Max's fingers slid into El's pussy and right away El moaned. El wanted to play with Max's pussy too so she ended fingering Max. The girls just moaned as they both played with the other's pussy.

The fingering became too much for both the girls as they squirted onto each other. Then they both had the same thought. They wondered what the boys are doing.

Then they smiled and wanting to spy on them but they did not want to get dressed to find out. That being said El decided to go into the void. While in the void Max started licking El's pussy. By doing this it

somehow makes Max to be in the void with El.

The two see Mike, Lucas and Will in Mike's basement. The girls wondered where Dustin was but quickly realized he was still at Camp Know Where. El had an idea and hopes it works. She soon uses her powers to make the boys feel hot. The boys looked at each other making sure they are feeling the same thing. It wasn't long until they removed their shirts on hopes to cool off.

However it felt like it was getting hotter in the room and had no choice to take off their shorts. They had seen each other in there underwear before so it was no big deal. Now seeing each other naked was a different story. They haven't seen each other naked since the fourth grade. However that was going to change as something in them get completely naked.

The girls liked what they seen but El was not done yet she soon got the boys to become horny. The boys did not know what was going on as their dicks had became hard. Their sexual needs took over as they started to jack off in front of each other for the first time. However it wasn't enough. The boys ended sucking one another off. While Max counted to eat out El as she watched Lucas getting sucked by Mike as he was sucking Will.

As for Mike he was getting sucked by Will which is something Mike secretly wanted. The boys just moaned on as they sucked each other. It became too much for the boys as they shot their loads, but Mike and Luas pulled the dick they where sucking on out of their mouths and the cum landed on their chests. As for Will he let Mike shoot his load into his mouth. Once he swallowed Mike's load Will licked off the cum of Mike and Lucas body.

After the cum was all gone they swear they where seeing Max and El naked just like them. The boys really did not know what's going on now but Mike and Lucas found themselves fucking away into their girlfriend's pussies. Will watched on as El and Max ride those dicks of their boyfriends. He just jacked off as he watched on. Will soon found himself getting sucked by both girls as they where getting fucked.

After awhile of El and Max sucking away on Will's dick, he soon ended going back and forth eating them out while being fucked. The girls moaned even more and started making out with each other. The girls soon ended up squirting on Will and their boyfriends. This happened a few more times until Mike and Lucas shot their loads into their girls pussies.

Will wasted no time eating out Mike and Lucas's cum from El and Max. The girls moaned while their boyfriends watched on as they jacked off each other. Both girls squirted two more time on Will as they made out once more. However the boys where still horny more so with Will. He looked over at his friends dicks and licked his lips. He knew what he wanted and told them.

They where shocked but agreed to it. Will soon had Mike's and Lucas's dicks in his ass fucking him at the same time. Will really moaned while having both of his friends fuck his ass at the same time. Mike and Lucas also was moaning on the tightest hole they had fucked. While being fucked El and Max took turns going back and forth sucking Will.

At one point the girls where making out with Will's dick in between them. Their lips pushed to gather jacked off Will and soon all three boys where on edge with Will shooting his load first onto the girls faces. Mike and Lucas wasn't far behind shooting their load deep inside off Will as El and Max licked off Will's cum off of each other. The boys soon passed out with Will still having two dicks in his ass.

When the boys woke up the girls where gone and they found themselves with their cloths back on. The boys for one don't remember what happened but Will did not know why his ass was hurting. As for El and Max it was one night to remember.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think


End file.
